


Pigs Got Evil

by Stironstep



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Keyboards, Derek Hale Being Chill, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Power Outage, Shared apartment, Stiles freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stironstep/pseuds/Stironstep
Summary: There's a power outage in Beacon Hills, and Stiles hasn't been informed. Of course, Derek has. Stiles is upset by the power outage and decides to write a complaint to PG&E. Does it go well? Maybe.--------------------------------------Also Known As:My fanfiction child created from my hatred of PG&E, and my love for Sterek.





	Pigs Got Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the teen wolf Drabble set that Happy and I are doing. Since we are switching off creating fics, expect both angst and fluff in this set. Enjoy!
> 
> -Stironstep

Stiles tapped his foot under the table, making a loud repetitive sound. He was waiting. He had been waiting for quite a while. Derek said he was coming back at seven thirty, and now it was eight. Stiles contemplated calling him for a while. Derek could’ve just been held up by traffic, or it could be something worse. Stiles just made up his mind, and called him. After about the third ring, the lights went out. Stiles went over to the light switch and flicked it up and down. No power. None anywhere in the house. His mind started to race. The fridge! He hadn’t stocked up on ice, and if this was a continuous power outage, everything in the fridge would go moldy. Stiles’s heart started to race. He frantically ran his hands through his hair, trying to grasp hold of what was happening. He was in his apartment with no electricity, waiting for his boyfriend who might have been kidnapped, and— “Stiles?” a voice called. Stiles rushed over to open the front door.

“Derek! Thank god you’re not dead.” he said, hugging him.

“What? Of course I’m not dead. I was stocking up on ice for now.” Stiles furrowed his brows.

“Now? You mean the power outage? How did you know it was going to happen.”

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot. People everywhere have been preparing for this. PG&E put it all over the news.”

“How long is gonna last?”

“Until the monster winds die down. The sparks from the power lines catch fire. PG&E said if they shut the power off, there'll be less wildfires.”

“Well, it’s seriously inconvenient.”

Derek shrugged. “Write a complaint or something.”

_Huh_, Stiles thought,_ that’s actually a pretty good idea_. Stiles hopped onto his laptop. Screw saving power, they had a stack of Uno cards in the back. They would be fine. Also, snuggling is an option. Making a Google Doc, Stiles started to type.

_Dear PG&E, It has come to my attention that you are shutting off the power in multiple districts. One of them happens to be mine. I understand you do not want to be sued for causing more wildfires, but I do not appreciate your choices, for multiple reasons; here is a list disguised as a letter to inform you about my disappointment and outrage at your company’s current state. _

“Hey, what are you doing?” asked Derek, looking up from his book.

“Writing a strongly worded complaint to the Pigs Got Evil.”

“The what now?”

“PG&E.”

“Oh my god. Okay. Keep doing what you’re doing, then.”

_One, that certain people could not have been informed about it. The power going out in so many homes, buildings, and schools would be a shock to those who didn’t know about it. Think about this, an old man living in his home and suddenly, all his lights go out. He was not prepared. No one told him about it. This old man has a habit of overthinking situations and worrying. Soon enough, this man dies from shock and fear. Don’t you think that’s a problem? Reason two, there is only going to be one day of heavy winds throughout Beacon Hills. Yes, there have been numerous California wildfires, and you are doing your jobs. But, shutting off power everywhere makes things difficult for a lot of people. Crime rates may also go up, since security cameras will be shut down. Now, considering Beacon Hills’ reputation for murders and such, it would be hard not to get sued. I wonder what happened at the board meeting when you decided to flip the switch on Beacon Hills. Did someone say something like, “The town with all the homicide cases? Yes, that’s the place we want the security to be down on.” Or maybe something like, “Oh, the place with the most killings since World War II? We’re definitely going to shut off their power.”_

“Stiles,”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to bed. Just don’t work too late.”

“Hey,” Stiles turned around. “Do you want to read it when I’m done? Like, to see if there are any… spelling or grammar errors in here.”

“Sure.” Derek smiled.

_If someone in my town gets killed, I won’t be surprised. I think that either I’m used to it, or I’ve thought this through much more than your team of electricians. The fact that in my first two reasons alone, I have written two scenarios where innocent lives were taken because of the power outage concerns even me. I hope whoever is reading this, whether it be a under-paid intern that is barely awake running on three hours of sleep, or the big boss; I really, really hope that you sympathize with my words. And know the meaning of why I am writing this. But I digress. Lastly, money. I can take a look at my first two reasons and be almost certain that Beacon Hills High School is going to shut down for the day(s) the power is out. That means they lose money from the government. And the kids there have to take time out of their summer break to make up days. Again, this power outage is a very inconvenient thing that we might not have had to deal with, if not for your impulsive decision. Stores, too, are affected by this. Especially ones that house food. Supermarkets are going to close, so citizens have been stocking up for days. The power going out is like hibernation for this town, since we have relied on it so much. Taking away something that a town, district, or whatever, has been using so frequently is actually stupid. It’s like taking away airplanes from a post office and expecting the overseas mail to be delivered. You have reasons, but the cons outweigh the pros if you look at it from my angle. If that’s possible, of course. I remember someone telling me that you have done this before. Years ago. You thought it might help, but another town’s school still caught fire. You’d think you learn from your mistakes, but that story tells me other wise. I am very frustrated at your choice to shut off the power, and I this letter gets through to you._

_Sincerely, An Irritated and Pissed Off Member of Beacon Hills Stiles Stilinski-Hale_

The next morning, Stiles woke up late. It seemed that he had spent a lot of time writing that complaint letter. Also, the power was back on. Go figure. “Derek?” he called. His voice was groggy and deep from just waking up. Derek came in a few moments later with a tray of breakfast and said, “Hey, Stiles. Are you okay? I almost couldn’t fall asleep with your angry typing.” Stiles nodded. “I can check the grammar now, if you want.” He nodded again, digging his fork into the perfect sunny side egg. Derek opened up his computer, and pressed on one of the keys, a curious sound coming from him. “Um,” he said. “Babe?” “Yeah?” Stiles said through a mouthful of bacon. Derek laughed. “I think you broke the keyboard.” They got it fixed that day, though it cost them a whole bunch of money. Driving home, Stiles opened the computer. Derek looked at him with a singular raised brow, but didn’t say anything. Stiles opened a new tab. He Googled the email of PG&E, and created an email tab. Copying and pasting his letter, Stiles hit send. “But you didn’t let me check it.” said Derek. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin. “You were watching my screen? You’re supposed to watch the road!” he yelled. “Nah, we’re good.” Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. A few weeks later, they were gifted a surprise in their mail. A small, chubby Shiba Inu puppy was sitting quietly in her box when Stiles and Derek came home. There was also a card attached to her box. It was typed up and read:

**We are sorry for the problem, and we will try not to ever shut the power down again. In return, here is a present as an apology. We hope she is a good girl. **

**Regards, PG&E**

“Oh my god!” laughed Derek. “That’s hilarious! What are you gonna name her?”

“I get to name her?” asked Stiles.

“Yeah.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment, then said, “Evil!”

“Why?”

Stiles grinned and picked Evil up. “Pigs Got Evil, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stironstep and I both had a power outage in our town, and I decided to vent about it in this fic. Stironstep thought it was a great idea, so now the internet has this. Hope you enjoyed! —Happy


End file.
